The present invention relates to clips for holding sheets of paper together, and relates more particularly to such a clip which can be conveniently opened by hand for mounting the sheets of paper to be fastened.
FIG. 9 shows a prior art spring clip for holding sheets of paper together. This spring clip comprises a base plate, a top clamping plate suspended above the base plate, a vertical stop wall connected between the top clamping plate and the base plate at one end, and a paper guide extending obliquely upwardly extended from the top clamping plate remote from the vertical top wall, for guiding sheets of paper into position. This spring clip is inconvenient in use, because its arm of force is short, and a special instrument is needed to apply the spring clip to a stack of sheets of paper.